


In Concession To Feeling

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold realizes he's in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - In awe, the first time you realized it.

It was bursting to be uttered, so he spoke it aloud. “I love you, John Reese.” Harold slowly got up from his desk chair. Sunlight was spilling through the library windows, lending some additional euphoria to his epiphany. He paced around the table. His heart felt light, his stomach full of butterflies.

John would be back soon, carrying takeout for their early evening meal, and Harold was going to tell him the moment he walked in.

Everything seemed so simple now, so inevitably right. John would put down the food, smiling, and come kiss him in a pool of sunshine.


End file.
